onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Gaimon
Gaimon è un ex pirata che vive sull'isola degli animali strani. Aspetto Gaimon ha i capelli verdi acconciati in uno stile afro, la barba nera, le guance paffute e una bocca larga. È rimasto incastrato in un baule per ventidue anni, e il suo corpo si è adattato alla forma dello spazio disponibile, rendendo impossibile ormai farlo uscire di lì. Carattere È ostile con coloro che cercano di fare del male agli animali o rubare il tesoro che Gaimon protegge da più di vent'anni (non sapendo che i bauli sono vuoti). Se scopre che chi è sbarcato sull'isola non è interessato né agli animali né al tesoro diventa subito amichevole. Storia Past La vita di Gaimon cambiò completamente durante la ricerca di un tesoro assieme ad una ciurma pirata. Durante le ricerche cadde da una parete rocciosa direttamente dentro ad un forziere aperto, rimanendoci incastrato. Il resto dell'equipaggio, avendo desistito dalla ricerca ed avendogli raccomandato di non fare tardi all'imbarco, decise di abbandonarlo. Over the next twenty years the treasure chest became a part of his body and could not be removed without killing him, however, he can still use his hands, head and feet. Because Gaimon shrank to fit the size of the small chest, he could no longer scale the cliff to the treasure. He managed to befriend the strange animals on the island, and developed a close bond with them. To protect his treasure and his "nakama", he did not allow any visitors on his island. If any sailors come ashore there, he would hide and tell them to leave in a spooky voice, claiming to be the island guardian ("island god" in the anime). If this failed, he takes the more direct route of shooting them with a pistol (which he apparently keeps hidden inside his afro). L'incontro con Rufy Vent'anni dopo Monkey D. Rufy e la sua ciurma sbarcano sull'isola. Non si lasciano influenzare dalla tattica intimidatoria di Gaimon, il quale non appena capisce che si tratta di brave persone diventa loro amico. Quando Rufy apre i forzieri e scopre che sono vuoti Gaimon capisce di aver fatto la guardia per vent'anni a un tesoro che non esiste. Tuttavia considera gli animali che vivono lì il suo tesoro e decide di restare a proteggerli, rifiutando la proposta del capitano pirata di unirsi a lui. Miniavventura di Bagy Anche Bagy raggiunge l'isola degli animali strani durante la sua miniavventura, e i due diventano amici. Due anni dopo Gaimon appare sulla cover di un capitolo, e si scopre che vive ancora sull'isola degli animali strani. Inoltre con lui ora c'è un'altra persona, Sarfunkel, una donna intrappolata in un barile. I due vivono felicemente insieme. Differenze tra manga e anime L'incontro tra i pirati di Cappello di paglia e Gaimon è diverso tra manga e anime. Nel manga avviene tra la saga di Bagy e la saga di Kuro, mentre nell'anime appare tra la saga di Kuro e la saga del Baratie. Per questo motivo nel manga Usop non è presente; inoltre solo Rufy e Nami fanno la sua conoscenza, mentre Zoro dorme sulla barca per tutto il tempo. Nell'anime Usop è presente e tutti e quattro incontrano Gaimon. Adattamenti e problemi di traduzione Nella versione giapponese c'è una gag nella quale Rufy chiede a Gaimon se sia un "figlio inscatolato", e lui risponde "sì, mio padre mi ha sempre protetto quando ero un ragazzo", dopodichè si accorge dell'insensatezza delle sue parole. Questa gag deriva da un gioco di parole con l'espressione giapponese "figlia inscatolata", che si riferisce a una ragazza che viene tenuta sotto una protezione eccessiva per tutta la vita. Curiosità * Eiichiro Oda ha affermato che Gaimon è il personaggio che ama disegnare di più. * Gaimon appare nei videogiochi "Grand Battle/Rush!" e "Grand Adventure", non come personaggio utilizzabile ma come oggetto. Se viene colpito comincia a girare su se stesso e quando si ferma spara nella direzione in cui è rivolto. Può anche essere sollevato e in seguito lanciato, oppure può venire costretto a sparare nella direzione in cui il personaggio è rivolto. * Appare anche in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise come nemico nella modalità versus. * Appare anche come personaggio di supporto in One Piece: Gigant Battle!. * L'abbinamento con Sarfunkel è uno spoonerismo sul gruppo musicale di Simon and Garfunkel. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Ex pirati Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da fuoco